Happy Birthday
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Birthday fic for Fuuta. Rushed but it should be fine I suppose.


**Just a quick fic for Fuuta! The kid's just too cute to be ignored on his special day XD A little rushed and unorganized, but its not so bad.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUTA! XDD (Its my birthday too though ;P xD)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR**

**

* * *

**

**Happy Birthday**

Footsteps could be heard rushing about; whispers and quiet conversations were taking place within the doors of the Sawada Household.

"Everyone, how is everything?" asked Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth heir to the Vongola Family. "We don't have much time left, Kyoko-chan and Haru said they're already on their way" he panicked.

"No need to worry Tenth. Me and the Baseball Idiot already finished decorating the hall and the Turf Head, the Idiot Cow and I-Pin have already decorated the Dining Room. Also the Tenth's mom has been cooking since this morning, we managed to keep Aneki from helping her too" his Self-Proclaimed Right Hand Man, Gokudera Hayato, announced with a wide grin.

"I see, how's the banner?"

"Already done Boss" Chrome Dokuro , the female Mist Guardian, came up from behind him carrying the said object; her two escorts right behind her.

"I still can't believe you called us here just to have Dokuro make that! What is wrong with you Vongola!" Ken barked. Tsuna took a couple of steps back.

"I-I didn't say you needed to do it. R-Reborn told me t-to tell you. I'm Sorry!" Tsuna cried, bowing to the scary teen. He gulped.

"Ken, it's alright. Thank you for having us here Boss" the dark haired female just smiled at him, to which he blushed at, and the blond teen just scoffed and didn't say anything else.

"U-Uhm o-ok" he stuttered out.

"Oy, Dame-Tsuna, is everything ready?" a new voice announced, the brunette hurriedly turned around only to face his Home Tutor… wearing a Cake Costume.

"REBORN! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?" he cried out.

Said Hitman only smirked and everything grew quiet as footsteps were heard from outside.

"Hurry up and take your places. They're here" Reborn instructed, disappearing himself as the rest followed suit.

The lights were turned off as the door slowly opened, revealing a brown haired boy with bright questioning eyes; the two females behind him.

"Eh? Why is it so dark?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUTA!" everyone cheered as the lights suddenly flew on and confetti flew everywhere.

"Happy Birthday Fuuta-chan" Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru greeted from behind the addressed boy.

A wide smile suddenly flew across Fuuta's cheeks as he marvelled at the sight in front of him.

"Everyone!" Fuuta cried as he ran inside with everyone. Lambo and I-pin jumped on him almost immediately.

Sawada Nana also greeted him as they all proceeded to the dining room, there was a feast on the table with all kinds of food.

"NYAHAHAHAHA! Lambo-san is going to eat a lot!" the Bovino announced as he gulped everything down

"LAMBO! It's Fuuta's Birthday! Have some respect!" I-pin tried to stop him, or at least slow him down.

"Oww. Okay, Here Fuuta. Eat this!" Lambo gave him a piece of Chicken.

Reborn just watched the display with a smile as he drank his coffee.

After that, they all played games and Fuuta even received presents.

"Happy Birthday Fuuta" Tsuna greeted, rubbing his head as he handed him his present. It was a pair of green striped mittens with Fuuta's name on it.

"Tsuna-nii!" the caramel eyed boy smile, his eyes filling up with tears. "Thank you. To Everyone."

"O-Oy, Fuuta, w-why are you crying?" Tsuna asked, panicked.

Fuuta shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that this is ranked number 1 on all the good things that ever happened to me" he explained, wiping his eyes.

Tsuna smiled warmly at that. "Well, this definitely won't be the last time" he declared and Fuuta's smile grew.

"Alrght everyone, time for the birthday boy to blow the candles" Nana announced as she once again exited the kitched, a huge cake in her hands.

"Waaaah!" Fuuta ran up to her immediately.

As they everyone gathered up around him, singing him the birthday song; Nana told him to make a wish, a camera in her hands.

Fuuta grinned again, then he blew all the candles out and was applauded.

"I wish that everyone would have more times like this together, and that I could stay with Tsuna-nii and the others forever"


End file.
